


When Knighthood Was In Flower

by Like_a_Virgil



Series: When Knighthood Was In Flower [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Alternate Universe - Robin Hood, Angst and Fluff and Smut, BAMF Leia Organa, Badass Finn, Eventual Poe Dameron/Finn, Fluff and Humor, Hux Has No Chill, Kylo Ren is Not Nice, Love Poems, M/M, Major Character Injury, Poe Dameron Hurts So Prettily, Science Fiction & Fantasy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-01-21
Packaged: 2018-09-18 22:35:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9405830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Like_a_Virgil/pseuds/Like_a_Virgil
Summary: *Title taken from novel of the same name published in the 1800's*Poe Dameron was supposed to be back at camp by now, but of course the Earl's guards had to get in the way. He grumbled, adjusting his position so his legs didn't fall asleep. The gold in his bag jingled faintly. He chanced a glance at the road, desperately hoping someone would come along and distract them long enough for him to get away.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! This is my very first fic on AO3! A medieval take the events of the movie, but it does not follow the plot to the letter. 
> 
> This is more of a preface, and very short; I have work in the morning, but I will update tomorrow.
> 
> I needed to write something fun and fluffy and so very very gay today, since we know have a giant hairy cheeto as president of the united states. I love this ship, and I love knights and other such nonsense, so this happened. Because especially today we need to see some LGBTQ+ characters bringing down tyrants.Please review and let me know what you want to see in future chapters or really anything!
> 
> Jessika/Rey to come in future chapters!
> 
> Stay strong and May the Force Be With You

As far as being a thief went, Poe Dameron was absolutely terrible at it.

The main part of thievery was the ability to go unnoticed, to be able to slip in and out unseen. Poe had mastered the skill well enough. He was just such a well known thief that it was practically impossible for him to actually go out and do his job without using a charm or enchantment or wearing some sort of disguise .

Such as the one he was wearing at the moment. It wasn't terribly elaborate. It didn't have to be. Simple plain-clothes, nice enough to set him apart from any other suspected thieves, but worn enough so as to not attract unwanted attention. He rubbed a hand over his newly shaven jaw, looking around the courtyard.

The Earl's Castle was modest compared to some of the others in the region, but it was forbidding and massive enough to inspire awe, and, more often, fear. It had always made him feel queasy. The place was all angles and iron; it was hard to believe anyone but a garrison actually lived in it. But the Earl, as elusive as he was, made a habit of reminding people that he was most certainly there.

Guards were stationed at every possible entrance. They stood up on the ramparts, armor gleaming. Eyes on everyone who passed through the gates. There had to be a way through. Some unguarded window. He could feel gazes boring into him, and was glad he'd told Barnabus to wait in the village. This was the kind of job that could get hairy very quickly.

He'd never have taken it if "the General" hadn't been the one to propose it to him. She was one of a small number that he could actually count as trustworthy, if not a friend. She'd helped him out of more than one mess, so he owed it to her to at least try. Besides, he would never have found the courage to refuse her.

He left the market, pulling his cloak tighter against the chill, and to keep his crossbow hidden. He wasn't going to be able to get inside from the courtyard. He'd have to find another way. There were enough people milling about, making a racket with livestock and goods on the main road that he didn't have to worry about being seen so much once he was outside the gate. It would make it far easier for him to take a look around for a way in. There were plenty of other ways, so long as he timed it right. 


End file.
